


Out on a date

by cherrylng, SilveryxDark



Series: Jrock/Pokemon crossover [2]
Category: Jrock, Kra, Kra (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Oh stop worrying about the weather already Yasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuno looks up at the sky, frowning slightly. Are those clouds gathering? Damn it, he really doesn't want it to rain. Not today of all days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on a date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Apr. 18th, 2012

"Ne, Keiyuu-chan, it's quite a nice day out for our date, isn't it?" Yasuno smiles while hugging Keiyuu close to him.  
  
They are sitting on top of the drummer's Drifblim, floating through the Tokyo metropolis. And it damn well better be a good day for their date, for Yasuno has meticulously planned out a day off on the exact date the weatherman promises to be a sunny day.  
  
"Yes, it is," Keiyuu hums, snuggling into Yasuno's warm embrace.  
  
Yasuno looks up at the sky, frowning slightly. Are those clouds gathering? Damn it, he really doesn't want it to rain. Not today of all days...  
  
"You're such a worrywart, Yasuno," Keiyuu laughs.  
  
Saying that, Keiyuu takes out his Castform in its Sunny form. With a nod from Keiyuu, Castform uses Sunny Day and the clouds disperse.  
  
"I told you having Castform was a great additional to my team," Keiyuu smirks.  
  
Castform nuzzles against Keiyuu happily, and Keiyuu pats its head. "Thank you, Castform," he says, returning it to its ball.  
  
"I know, I know," Yasuno says. "I suppose your cute Pokemon can be really useful... Appearances can be deceiving, huh? Like you. Small and cute but absoutely amazing."  
  
Keiyuu laughs. “I was going to hit you for the small and cute remark, but... thanks for calling me amazing, I guess."  
  
Yasuno laughs back with him and kisses his forehead. "You're welcome, Sugar," he says.  
  
But their date is not going to end that easily when suddenly an Altaria speeds past them, causing Drifblim to almost lose its balance and the couple from almost falling off. Before they think it's a wild Pokemon, they heard a familiar laugh.  
  
"Ha! Can't catch up with me with your Emolga there huh, Yuura?" Taizo taunts.  
  
Really? Their day had to be ruined by their immature bandmates? Yasuno glares at Taizo, who is paying them no heed, and then Keiyuu sighs and giggles.  
  
"YOU BASTARD, SPIDERUURA WILL GET YOU!" Yuura's voice yells from behind.  
  
"Idiots..." Yasuno mutters angrily.  
  
That's when Yuura swings by, with his Galvantula attached to his right arm while Emolga cling its tiny paws to the bassist's back, currently assisting him by gliding instead.  
  
"They're either stalking us or this is just a coincidence..." Yasuno speculates, not wanting to imagine Yuura as Spiderman at all.  
  
"Oh, let them be. I'm sure they didn't mean to be this annoying!" Keiyuu says cheerfully.  
  
"Wait, so you do think they are annoying?" Yasuno says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Keiyuu nods, still grinning. "Yeah, but why let them get us down? Heck, maybe we can join in..."  
  
Yasuno looks at him with wide eyes, though he is already holding a Great Ball with his Dusknoir inside it.  
  
"A-Are you sure?" Yasuno asks warily.  
  
Keiyuu just chuckles as he takes out his Togetic. "Well, my Togetic needs to be evolved into Togekiss sooner or later..."  
  
Yasuno sighs. "I thought this was our date... Oh well, then."  
  
He takes out Dusknoir, which floats alongside a happily hovering Togetic. Keiyuu has a Shiny Stone in his bag, but why not train up Togetic even more?  
  
"It  _is_  our date. We're just making it more exciting today," Keiyuu smirks. Yasuno cannot help but kiss him.  
  
"You're a naughty lover, you know that?" Yasuno complimented him.  
  
Keiyuu hums happily. "Oh yes, I know. You're great for putting up with me," he smirks.  
  
And tonight, I'll wipe that smirk off your face in bed and turn it into mine, Yasuno thinks as he and his lover go to join in a free-for-all battle with their bandmates.  
  
  
END


End file.
